


click

by kathleenfergie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s06e10 The Girl Who Waited, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenfergie/pseuds/kathleenfergie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well then, now that you've saved the day, now why don't you go and run away? I want you to take us home. Leave us be, for once. Then you can fly away in your stupid little time machine and never come back. We'll never worry about you showing up and killing us for the last time." "Are you sure that's what she wants?" The Doctor asked quietly. After The Girl Who Waited. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	click

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second rewrite of this oneshot. I just tweaked it a bit. The Doc and Rory have a spat about Amy's safety and it ends badly. Have fun.

Amy lay in the chair by the console as the TARDIS flew through the skies. The anesthetic had not worn off, leaving her unaware of the emotionally catastrophic events that had just taken place. Rory currently lent against the doors of the box, wiping the hot tears from his face, a frowning Doctor looking away, letting the broken man right himself.

_You're turning me into you._

_I know, Rory. I know._

He fiddled with random controls, busying himself. Feeling the intense emotions dripping off the man behind him, he tried to think of something to say. Finally he weakly managed, 'Rory, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen.'

Rory laughed angrily.

'You never mean to do anything, do you?' He was so very angry, and the Doctor could hear it in his voice. Rory turned and walked up the steps of the console room, stopping at the top, only a few strides away from the Doctor. 'Oh, Doctor, how you've completely ruined my life.' He said, and it seemed like he was almost laughing, the bitterness and sarcasm mixing dangerously in his voice. 'You swoop in, this  _great_  adventurer, and take my fiancé away with you. You showed her the world in this...this _box._ You took away something I should have done for her. I was supposed to show her the world, not  _you_!'

'Rory...'

'No, don't you  _Rory_ me! How many times has she almost died Doctor? How many times have you put her life in danger just to have a little  _fun_?' The Doctor didn't respond at first, the shame leaking into his chiseled features. ' _How many?!_ '

'Too many.' The Time Lord muttered finally, flinching at the volume of the Centurion's voice. He lowered his eyes, avoiding the other man's glare. 'Rory, I know I can't take back the things I've done. I've done so many things in the last 1100 years, and I wish I could take most of them back. I made her wait so long, I had to make it up to her. I made Amy a promise.'

The Doctor looked back up again, seeing Rory's eyes narrow. 'I'm so very sure that you just  _had_ to make it up to her; and I'm sure by now that you have. Maybe it's time to stop trying. You know what? I think we've seen too much now, Doctor.' Rory stopped, breathing heavily. The anger he held shed for a moment, his voice filling with tears again. 'I very well may have just killed my  _wife_ back there, and you're just standing there, saying you're  _'sorry'_? Do you know how difficult that was? Every day that I look at Amy now, I'll see the future version of her, and remember how I left her behind. How I let her  _die_. I've spent so much time in this place that I've  _become_   _you_ , Doctor.'

The Doctor started. 'Rory, you have to understand, it isn't my fault that there couldn't have been two—'

'Yes! Yes it is! The only reason we are even in this machine is you, so it is  _always_  your fault! Don't ever tell me that it isn't!' Tears streamed down the man's face as he openly wept in front of the Doctor. Rory's shouts made Amy stir in her sleep, and the Doctor kept glancing between the two. Somehow, he found his voice, and it came out more aggressively than he wanted.

'Well,  _what_  do you want me to do about it, Mr. Pond? Everyone expects  _me_ to save them, for me to be the one who is always there, and hard as I try, I am not perfect like they perceive me to be. I cannot save everyone; I don't have magical powers that can make everything all right in the end.' The Doctor wasn't so much angry as he was exhausted. He brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 'I can't save everyone, Rory. It's not possible.'

'Well then, now that you've  _saved_ the day, now why don't you go and run away? You've always been good at that, haven't you, Doctor? Running?' Rory knew he was being cruel, but he couldn't stop the words flowing from his mouth.

'Excuse me?' The Doctor asked, confused at the other man's words. This conversation had started with Amy, and quickly escalated to him. It felt like all Rory wanted was for the Doctor to accept defeat. The Time Lord was still confused, however. 'Rory, I don't...I don't understand what you want from me.'

' _I want_ you to take us home, Doctor. Leave us be, for once. Then you can fly away in your stupid little time machine and never come back. We can go on living in our home, have children, and never have to worry about you showing up and killing us for the last time.'

'Are you sure that's what she wants?' The Doctor asked quietly, glancing over at the sleeping ginger woman.

'I sure she'll be very cross with me once she wakes up, but I find myself not caring about that right now.' Rory quickly shut down the Doctor's comment. 'I know you agree, though. I can hear it in your voice.' A sigh escaped the Doctor. He was always so good as hiding the emotion in his face, but his voice would continue to betray him until the end of time.

'Whether or not that's true, this isn't my decision, Rory.'

'Well, make it your decision. You certainly didn't hold me back from making mine.' His words lashed at the Doctor.

Although there were so many thoughts conflicting inside of him, the Doctor knew that he'd eventually have to give in. His concern for Amy and Rory overruled the joy he gained from travelling with the pair. He turned to the console, resting his hands against it. Minutes passed as the old Time Lord thought. 'Alright. Alright, I'll take you. Please tell her…tell Amy that I'm very sorry.' He punched in the coordinates for boring, quiet, old Leadworth, but he found his hand pausing on the controls. 'Would you like her to be asleep? The movements of the TARDIS will wake her up.' The Doctor didn't want to have his friend wake up right before him and realize what he'd done. That he was leaving her again.

'Asleep, Doctor.' Nodding, the Doctor walked solemnly down the halls of his TARDIS towards the medical bay. He kept a healthy stock of medical equipment there for not only himself but his companions, and it included a vast amount of sedatives. After retrieving it, he returned and although the Doctor had extensive medical training, he handed it to the nurse, who expertly gave it to his wife.

Pushing the final button, the Doctor closed his eyes as they flew. There were no gleeful shrieks as the TARDIS boosted her speed, no one grabbing onto the console for support. It was as silent a ride as a funeral march, and it saddened the Doctor just as much. They arrived home in Leadworth and Rory picked up his wife carrying her down the steps and out the door, not even bothering to close it behind him. He walked out and left the many memories that they had held in that blue box. As the Doctor watched him walk away with Amy, his little Amelia, something tugged at his hearts. He pushed it from his mind, however, he would deal with the pain later.

He raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and the doors closed with a small 'click.'

 


End file.
